Mobile guest check-in has become increasingly popular, especially with the proliferation of mobile keys. As an example, technologies have been developed that enable hotel guests to utilize their personal mobile communication devices (e.g., smartphones) as their personal credentials. Methods and systems have been developed to enable these guests to have a mobile key transported to the guest's mobile communication device, which then transforms the mobile communication device to a guest key. Among the benefits of these systems, the guest is allowed to bypass the customer service desk when arriving at the hotel and can proceed directly to an assigned room since the appropriate mobile key has already been written to the mobile communication device. Details of these types of systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,706,778 to Lowe and U.S. Pat. No. 8,730,004 to Elfstrom et al., each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.